Sai's Jar of Hearts
by xInakax
Summary: Ino finds Sai with another, Ino is furious and wanders off into the forest to be alone. Who will she meet there and what will she discover? / I'm bad at Summaries. Story's pretty good. Please R&R Rated M for language and future content. -Eyebrow wiggle-
1. Heart Break

**A/N: I know this is terrible, but this is practically a vent. Yep.. Thanks to Pacicat for always being interested in my stories and coming to me for advice. -Casually flattered-**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. -Place witty saying herer-

* * *

Ino stormed away from the small house dark house, over taken with sadness, anger and fear. The pale boy followed out quickly after, after looking worried, and over taken with guilt.

"Wait, Ino!" He yelled after the pale-blonde, desperate for her attenion. Ino was abviously in no mood for this, and it was definitly rare for her to be this mad. Her fists clenched, and she gritted her teeth, but pushed her self to continue walking away, avoid unnessesary and harsh words toward the other. The boy ran after her and caught her hand, spinning her around to meet his gaze.

"Ino, please.." He pleaded, _knowing_ that she couldn't turn him down like this. To his surprise, she jerked her hand from his grip, and turned her back to him, her long ponytail almost smacking him in the face.

"No Sai! Just no.." She trailed her last words, and with them said, she took off quicker that before.

The pinkette appeared in the door way of the small house, with a sly smile plastered on her face. Unlike Sai, she seemed almost glad to have Ino find out about their little affair. She smoothly strode up to Sai and slinked her arms around his neck, clinging to him from behind. Sai tried mant attempts to shake her off but her grip was strong and tight. He tried a few times but after the final try, her was able to break her off before storming into the house, shutting the door behind him, leaving Sakura out.

Ino continued, not hinting to stop anytime soon. She passed the gates of Konoha without thought, noticing her legs were taking her to her favorite training spot, which also had all the plants she needed in her daily life. She soon arrived and slumped down on a tree, hugging her knees to her chest. She had refrained herself from cring, but the walls were about to break as tears welled up in her eyes. No- she couldn't cry. She was weak, but not that weak. She's a Konoha kunoichi for Kami's sake! Well... at least she _was_a Konoha kunoichi. Ino well knew that it was rash no to return to Konoha, her homeland that she was born into, but she had lost everything in her life by now. HEr boyfriend, her bestfriend. Her mom died, her dad was abusive, and no one else cared. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she though back to the previous incident, that caused her to flee.

_Ino walked up to the small house and knocked on the door, chittering happily. "Sai-kun~ I'm here!" She smiled and waited for his reply for her to come in, but in never came. Her smile faded slightly, as she called for him again. "Sai-kun?" she asked worridly. He always awnsered her quickly when she came over. This wasn't like him, what was happening? Was he alright?There was no awnser yet again, but frantic shuffling and the occasianal 'Shh's coming from the other side of the door. Her smile was completely erased from her face now, as she sternly shouted at the door. "I'm coming in now." She swung the door open, and immadeatly went pale at the sight. Sakura and Sai were standing there together. Sakura had been obviously rushing to get her clothes on, as her shirt was back-wards and her medical apron was crocked. While on the other hand, Sai was comepletely shirtless. She couldn't say a single word, even if she wanted to, it would just come out as a faint breath. She stood there, as if time had stopped, staring into nothing, shocked beyond belief. She had just found her boyfriend and bestfriend, together, half naked. She let out a sounding 'No', before turning around and rushing out of the house. Sai quickly put on his shirt and ran after her._

-**End Flashback-**

Ino sighed not knowing what to do. She felt helpless, and even worse, she _was _helpless. She was a waste of air, a weak stupid piece of shit in all. "Kuso" She swore. "Kuso..."

* * *

Sakura walked into Sai's house, quickly spoting the ex-root nin, and attached herself to his arm. Sai was of course, mumbling things about how he was stupid and how he was sorry. The medical-nin sighed, and re-assured him. "Are you sorry that you cheated, or sorry you got caught." She stated simply. Sai stared at her for a moment, taking what she said into consideration before getting up, and walking to his room, in wich the pinkette followed him without hesitation. Sai ploped down on his bed, as Sakura stood infront of him. He softly spoke, in a slight joking manner. "You're a bitch" He stated matter-o-factly. Sakura laughed. "I maybe be a bitch, but I'm _your _bitch." She replied with a sly grin. Sai smiled slightly, and let her under his arm. And with that, everything was okay with him, not regretting a thing.

* * *

A/N: I hate Sakura.


	2. Encounter

**A/N: **I've been sitting here for hours looking at the blank screen, looking for inspiration. I got motivated half way through, so here! I present to you, the second damned chapter.  
I'm so sorry for all the spelling mistakes in the last chaper, I was rushing and I'll try to improve this chapter ;0;

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. And I never will. Yeah.

"So? What about her is so great? She seems useless, yeah."

Two figures were placed near the centre of a large dark room. One of their images were static-y at times, as well as painted with several faint colors. The other seemed to be fully matirialized, as well as fully colored. They were standing opposite to each other, the transparent seemed to be supperior to the only other. Both were dressed in the same attaire, but one held a folder, and was now flipping through it curiously.

"At her current state, she is indeed useless. But she is one of the few Yamanaka's that hold a rare power that Akatsuki could deem useful"

"So why not get another Yamanaka for this? She looks annoying, hm."

The hologram sighed. "There are only two alive, her and her father. We chose her because she is easier to manipulate, and less likely to die once she awakens to the power."

The materialized form just nodded, and bowed to the hologram. The hologram dissmissed him, before disappearing itself.

Ino awoke to the birds' soft chirping and the warm comforting sun-ray gracing her soft skin. She had fallen asleep on a rather large rock, which was most comforting compared to the pain in side her. She shifted and groaned, not wanting to get up and continue on with her "painful" and sorrow-filled life, but pushed herself to do it anyway, as the risk of being caught increased each minute. She proped herself up and her eyes fluttered open to stare directly at the sun, and fall back with temporary blindness.

Once recovered from the fall, and her blindness, she stood up, but was still deeply wounded inside. Her face lacked the usual cheerful expression, and she carried around a dark, depressing aura. She felt like she had been stabbed in the heart several times, then left to die on the curb like she was nothing. She really missed her mom at times like this, as she longed for a comforting hug and for someone to tell her it'll be alright. But no one was there, it wasn't alright. She was all alone. It felt surreal to her, the pain, like it was a dream, or a story she was reading, instead of real life.

Ino began to rummage through her pack, distracting herself from the negative and depressing feelings. Her stomach growled and she continued to search for food or money, instead of searching for nothing.

She sighed as she discovered the contents of her pack.  
6 shuriken, 4 occupied scrolls, 2 blank scrolls, and a roll of string and a bit of spare change.

'_Great' _She thought. _'Just great'  
_  
Ino moved on to her kunai holster, which of course contained many kunai, along with solider pills and more spare change. She collected the spare change, and counted it. It was barely enough to buy her breakfast and dinner for the next day or so. She mentally slapped herself for storming out of Konoha without planning first. She could be so hot headed at times, but she didn't blame herself so much for this one. It _really_ hurt.

Ino walked along a small path she found, that didn't seem like it was traveled too often. She walked down the path, oblivious of any danger at the end of it. The tall grass brushed her legs, agitating her the slightest. She looked down at her legs, and noticed she was dirty and bruised. She needed a wash.

She soon reached the end of the path, being distracted by her filth most of the time. To her surprise, the path led to a small fresh water pond. It was deep into the forest, and well hidden by a group of trees surrounding it. Ino glanced around for anyone, before slipping off her clothes and leaving them by a tree, before submerging herelf in the water. She over looked her body, which was beaten and battered, but she felt worse inside. She gingerly brushed one of the fresh bruises, courtesy of her father, and winced. She sighed, wishing she could just die. But a shinobi must live on. Damn shinobi.

Deidara and Hidan aimlessy walked the same path Ino was on a day before. It was the last spot that she had been seen, according to Konoha ANBU. The two were hesitant at first, unsure if they could trust the ANBU, but decided it would give them a better sense of her location. Hidan was rambling on about '_Fucking leader' _while Deidara seemed oddly focused on the mission, and insisted on picking up Hidan's slack.

They were nearing a pond when Hidan stopped and announced his next statement, rather loudly.

"Oi! There's a hot ass girl over there, screwin' around in the water!"

Deidara paused, and ducked into a bush, pulling Hidan with him whikle keeping a dignified hand over his partners mouth. He stared down at the files in his unoccupied hand before looking back up at the girl in the small pond. He repeated this suit a few times, before speaking.

"She looks like the girl we need, yeah."

He removed his hand from Hidan's mouth, and he piped up almost immediatly.

"I say we grab 'er and fuck her before we go back. It'll be fun~" Hidan teased Deidara, and nuged his side. Deidara just dismissed the action and shook his head, as much as he was tempted to.

"No, we've been slacking off too much and Hatafuri-sama is getting mad, un. I don't need tourture, but I admit, she's hot." Hidan grinned at Deidara's confession. Having her at the Akatsuki was going to be... _interesting._

Ino slipped out of the water and over to the tree she left her clothes by. She let the cold air collide with her bare, open body, sending chills up and down her spine. She stayed like this for a minute or two, slowly getting used to the cold. Once she was dry, she swiftly slipped back into her clothes soaking up the little warmth the provided. She gathered her soft green-glowing chakara in her hand, and proceeded to dry her hair, and heal the wounds that had been bothering her the most.

She yawned, and began to stretch, reaching her hands out behind her, only to have them pinned against the rough bark of the tree. The rest of her body followed, and she squirmed to be released, but her hands were held tight, by her captor, and kunai pinned her skirt on the outside of her legs, along with the inside. She was caught.

Ino looked up at her captors with worried eyes. She could feel cold sweat trickle down the side of her face and her heart almost beat out of her chest. Her breathing became rapid as she recongnized the red cloud on her captors' cloak, and she forced herself to calm down and not do anything rash. She felt a sharp pain in her neck and went to scream but her voice was muted and the air in her lungs disappeared. Everything was a blur

"Night, sweetpea."

"Un."

And then everything went black.

x

,  
x

,

x  
x  
X

**A/N: **I don't know where I'm going with this story. But I hope your enjoying it. I'm really trying to put feeling into this one. Thanks for all the reviews. Again, I'm sorry for the previous chapters' spelling mistakes. ^o^"

- Inaka


End file.
